Jason
Jason is one of the three main eggs for Element Animation and is the main protagonist of The Crack series and An Egg's Guide to Minecraft. Jason is characterized as a mentally unstable egg who the others are usually confused, annoyed and sometimes freaked out by. Jason is the annoyance of Dan in most episodes of The Crack or any other videos they may appear in. Jason is voiced by Jason Sargeant. Personality Jason is a curious egg who's always wanting to know what's happening. Jason is always energetic and playful, but is prone to outbursts at unexpected times. When in doubt, Jason always trusts Dan and Chrisi especially in The Crack series. Jason appears to have bloodshot eyes and an abnormally small right pupil, as well as an unstable and fragile brain, which causes is strange and unpredictable behavior. Biography For the entire first season of The Crack, Jason has lived in the kitchen with Dan and Chrisi. During the third episode of the crack, "Psycho!", Jason had consumed a large amount of Red Bull energy drinks, along with watching videos on the internet for hours on end, added to his already fragile brain, caused him to go completely insane. He was then placed into a mental hospital, where Dan and Chrisi watched his behavior while in solitary confinement. While in there, he had bizarre hallucinations which he was very frightened by, including three clones of him singing the Nyan Cat theme song. Jason, however, eventally was able to cope with his hallucinations, and hypnotized Dan and Chrisi until they, too, were mysteriously placed in solitary confinement. In the episode "The Robot", Jason decided to purchase a robot that he saw on the computer screen. However, he didn't seek Dan's approval, and Dan was very frustrated with Jason's decision because the robot costed £4995.95. Within seconds, the robot was shipped to Dan and Jason's residence, and the robot was activated. Jason, however, didn't like the robot's voice, but he tinkered with it and changed it to his liking. After a week of spending time with it, Dan was still annoyed with Jason and Element Bot 1.0 because it hadn't been any real use to them and it costed him nearly £5000. Since then, Element Bot 1.0 has lived with Dan and Jason and is even part of The Crack intro. In a second season episode of The Crack, "We Weren't Hacked?", Jason was revealed to have been lost in the game of Minecraft, thus creating the series An Egg's Guide to Minecraft. It is unknown how, but he later escapes from Minecraft back into the real world at some point in the middle of the Minecraft series to appear in the remaining episodes of the main cracked series, and it is also during this time where the Element Shorts take place. Trivia *He killed two characters in The Crack, the first was Charlieissocoollike in his dream (The Visitor), the second was Spud in The Fugitive. **Charlie was killed with some kind of poisonous cheese, Spud was killed with a fork unexpectedly. *Jason's right pupil is bigger than his left one.In the old Element Animation outro, where the title starts flying into the screen, when the title is falling down an egg stops it from falling down, the egg has the same eyes as Jason, though they are fully white, but Jason's eyes are kind of pink. *Jason is one of the four main characters of The Crack, the other four being Dan, Chrisi and Mustache Guy. *He has Anisocoria, that means that one pupil is bigger than the other. Otherwise, he has a different eye color in each eye: His left eye is completely brown while his right eye's inner iris is green, the outer iris is dark brown. Category:Eggs Category:Characters Category:The Crack